


Buffering

by runicmagitek



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Social Media, Treat, Triple Drabble, supportive girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicmagitek/pseuds/runicmagitek
Summary: Alphys has a question and Undyne has even more questions.





	Buffering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatKing_Catkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatKing_Catkin/gifts).



“H-hey, Undyne?”

She blinked and peered down at Alphys, who fidgeted her hands together. “What’s up?”

“So, would it be, um... okay if....” She averted her gaze. “I-I added you on the UnderNet as m-my girlfriend?”

“What?”

“Like change my relationship status, pick you, and say that we’re in a relationship, but if you don’t—”

“Alphys.”

“Yeah?”

“We’ve been dating. For like, _six months_.”

“We... _have_?!”

Undyne flailed. “We _just_ had a date!”

“But....” Alphys cupped her face. “It’s been _that_ long?!”

“ _Yes_!”

“Still.... I already pester you with memes and anime shitposts and all I want is to post cute selfies of us together—”

“Hey, want to take one now?”

Alphys’ face lit up. “Now?!”

“Yeah, why not!” 

Undyne whipped out her phone, looped an arm around her girlfriend, lifted the phone up, and grinned. 

“See!” Undyne said after a few pictures. “That was fun!”

“I probably looked horrible—”

“Nah, you look great! I’ll send them to you and you pick which one to post, okay?”

A lively chime vibrated from Alphys’ pockets. She fished out her phone and worked her rapid magic with the UnderNet. 

“Undyne? Do you... _really_ like my posts?”

“Yeah, why?”

“You never _like_ any of them.”

“That’s because I _love_ them, sweetie, and there’s no button for that. If it makes you happy, I’ll like them, but I actually love them!”

“Hmm, maybe I should suggest a love react to IT.”

Undyne’s phone blooped to life:

 

_ALPHYS and StrongFish91 are in a relationship_

“ _Just me and the gf back from our date!”_

Their selfie accompanied the text.

 

“Aww, look at us cuties! Hey, how do I make it my profile—”

Another bloop. Undyne glared at the alert:

 

_CoolSkeleton95 replied: WAIT, YOU TWO ARE DATING?!_

 

“Can you also ping IT about adding an angry react?”


End file.
